Asthma Kid
by Demosthaeanes
Summary: Lief has asthma and is 14! He's going to school for the first time of his life. And he's in for a lot of surprises!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora or any characters in it. **

Chapter 1:

14-year-old Lief groaned and got up from his bed. He checked his watch. 6:00 AM. It was time to get up. He took his inhaler from his desk and took a few deep inhales. He had the rarest and most seriousest asthma disease. It gave him lots of chest pains, coughing, not breathing well times and other terrible things. He had a strange and sad history. He had been abandoned by his parents when he was two months old and taken into a shelter. There they waited for someone to take him into their home. Nobody had wanted to take him, since he would be hard to take care of and there might be a chance that he could die fast. The women fell in love with the little Lief at first sight, but when they found out about his condition, they never had another thought about the poor little boy. But then Jasmine, Barda and Doom had come along. They were siblings who lived together and wanted to try and take on a kid. When they found Lief, they decided to try him, even though he had such a terrible condition. And now they had raised him for 14 years and he was going to go to school for the first time of his life. He would go to the 11th grade, since he was advanced. He had never been to school before.

"Lief?" Jasmine's said, opening his door. "Lief, you have to get ready for school. Oh, and good morning."

"Good morning, Jasmine," Lief said. He called Jasmine, Doom and Barda by their real names. "I'll get ready. I don't want breakfast today, if that's okay with you. I don't think I'll have time anyway."

Jasmine frowned. "Since when did I let you not eat your breakfast?"

Lief said, "I-I" he stopped. He started coughing and shaking. He scrambled for his inhaler but couldn't find it.

"Lief!" Jasmine shouted. She ran to him and pressed him down on his bed. Then she found his inhaler from the ground and put it in his mouth. "Calm down, Lief, calm down. It's okay. "

After a few minutes, Lief sat up again. "I'm fine now. Let me just change my clothes and I'll see you down stairs. Then we can go."

Jasmine shrugged and left. As she walked downstairs, she bumped into Barda.

"I heard coughing," Barda said. "Is Lief okay?"

"Now he is," Jasmine said, sinking into a chair. "He doesn't want any breakfast. He just wants to leave now."

Doom came in the room. "Hi you two. So we're dropping off Lief now, right?"

"Yeah," Barda said. "Jasmine, you have his backpack, right?"

"Yep," Jasmine said. She looked very nervous. "Oh, I hope he'll do good. He'll do good, right Barda? And the kids won't make fun of him, right? Right? Oh, please say so!"

Barda looked a little nervous himself. "Let's hope so. I'm just worried because this is a school with low standards and someone told me there were bad kids at the school. I wish we could've sent him somewhere else, but we don't have enough money. We just can't afford it."

At that moment Lief came trudging down the stairs. He took his backpack from Jasmine and said, "Can we go now? I'm ready."

Barda nodded. He and the others led Lief down to the car. Then they got in and started off for school.

"Lief, you have your inhaler, right?" Jasmine asked. "RIght?"

"Yes, I do," Lief mumbled.

Soon they got to the school. Jasmine kissed Lief inside the car, much to Lief's dislike. Then after another goodbye, Lief got out of the car and stared at the school crowd. He sighed and took out his inhaler. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. No, this was still not enough. He did five more inhales and then he felt better. Suddenly all the talking at the school stopped. Everyone stared at him. Everyone was quiet. Then a kid broke the silence.

"Hey, its that kid the teacher was talking about. Asthma kid!"

"HA HA! You have asthma! And I heard he has the worst asthma there can be, too. HA HA!"

"What a freak! He's really really weird."

Then a few girls said, "He's hot!"

Lief walked through the crowd, aware of the people, and put his backpack into his locker. Then he went to a classroom which would be the math classroom. A teacher was in the room. The room was filled with students and there was only one empty desk.

"Attention, class. This is the new student. His name is Lief."

Everyone looked at Lief, who was looking at the ground.

"Lief is 14. The reason why he is in the 11th grade is because he is in the advanced class," the teacher said. "Now everyone be nice to him, okay? Lief, you can sit at that table next to that boy, Ranesh," she said, pointing at a mean looking tall kid.

Lief slowly walked over to the seat. He sat down and put his books in his desk. Then the mean kid scratched a note and handed it to a boy next to him. That boy looked at it and snickered. He passed it on and it went on from one person to the next, finally ending at a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She looked at it and frowned. She ripped it up and threw it into the trash can. Lief saw all of this and had a big feeling that the note was about him. And why had that girl ripped it up? Maybe it was about her?

"Excuse me, Adriane?" the teacher said, walking over to the girl's desk. "What is that note?" She bent down and picked up the pieces. She fitted them together and read them to herself. A deep frown came over her and she glared at everyone.

"How could you?" Ms. Oliva asked, sighing. "Oh, I begged and begged you not to, but yet, you did...you, my students...why?"

Lief felt his face getting red. He knew she was talking about the other students. They must have written a note mocking him. And the girl had rippen it up because she felt sorry for him. Lief felt his head getting dizzy and he almost groaned.

"Well, I suppose we'll get on with our lesson," Ms. Oliva said. She went on to lecture about algebra for a while.

During the middle of class, Ms. Oliva said," Lief, would you like to answer this question on the board? Come up and answer it."

Lief was feeling very dizzy. He staggered up to the board. He suddenly felt very tight chestpains. Nausea swept over him and he could scarcely stop shivering. He felt very weak. His breath became short. He grasped the chalk in his hand and looked up at the board, the numbers blurring in front of him.

In his mind he was thinking, Oh no! I'm going to have an asthma attack! Uh oh...I better do this problem quickly or I'll faint in front of everyone!

Lief stared at the numbers. Immediately he knew what to do. He wrote it out and got the answer quickly. He put the chalk down and turned around, into the amazed faces of the other students. For a second he thought they knew he was going to have an asthma attack. But he was wrong.

A boy whistled. "How'd he do that problem so fast? And how'd he get it right?"

The teacher said, "Oh, very well done, Lief. You may sit down now."

Lief's face suddenly paled. He could scarcely breath. He grabbed his inhaler from his pocket and ran to his seat. Then he began inhaling with his head bent down. The other kids were staring curiously at him and all except for the girl Adriane were laughing quietly.

Class soon was over and it was lunch time. Lief walked up to the teacher.

Ms. Oliva looked up from her desk. "What is it, Lief?"

"I do not know where to go," Lief mumbled, looking at the ground. Suddenly a big wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell to the floor.

Ms. Oliva gasped and bent over him. "Are you okay? Lief? Are you alright?"

Lief nodded, breathing hard. He inhaled six times and felt better. He got up with the help of Ms. Oliva.

"I'm fine," he said. He looked behind and saw that the girl Adriane was still putting her things away in her desk. He noticed that she had red hair and blue eyes. Her blue eyes were just about the color of his. Her hair was much different from his blond hair.

"Adriane, could you show Lief where the cafetaria is?" Ms. Oliva asked. "Thank you."

Adriane nodded. "Yes, Ms. Oliva."

Lief walked over to Adriane.

"Hi Lief," Adraine said cheerfully. "Let's go."

Lief walked with her. They went to the cafetaria and went to an empty table.

"So," she said, after a while, "you're foutrteen too. I'm 14."

"Oh, that's nice," Lief said, smiling.

They finished their lunch in silence, that being their conversation. But then Lief tried to talk to her again.

"Adriane, do you know anyone around here? I mean, are there some people you hang out with or something?" Lief asked cautiously, looking at Adriane.

"No," Adriane said. "The other kids around here don't like me," she said, after a hesitation.

Lief hesitated also. "The kids around here will never like me. I have the most serious type of asthma."

"But that doesn't matter. All that matters is how you really are like. Of course you did not choose to have asthma," Adriane said.

Lief nodded. "But some people do not understand that. But why does nobody like you?"

Adriane sighed. "Because I have red hair."

Lief frowned. "That's ridiculous. Red hair is fine. Why are they so mean?"

"I don't know," Adriane said. "I just don't understand them. Well, let's go I guess."

"Go where?" Lief asked. "What's the next class?"

Adriane thouht for a moment and then said, "Well, if today's Monday, after lunch we have soccer. Are you allowed to do soccer, Lief? Or do your parents not allow you to?"

Lief hesitated. "Well, I'm allowed to do soccer. And I don't have any parents. They abandoned me when I was little."

Adriane felt a pang of symphaty for this boy, who was so deprived. "Oh." She coughed. "Um...can I ask you who takes care of you?"

Lief nodded. "I was adopted by three people. They are very nice to me." There was an awkward silence after this. Lief looked down at the ground. All of a sudden, his chest started to tighten. He used his inhaler a few times. He noticed that Adriane was looking at him anxiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You'e been using your inhaler a lot today. Don't you only use it once or twice a day?"

Lief shook his head. "My type of asthma is different. I get more asthma attacks than other people with asthma." Lief smiled sadly at her surprised face when he said, "I have to use my inhaler about 60 or 70 times a day."

Suddenly the bell rang and they had to go outside to the soccer field. Adriane had to go do something before she could go to soccer so Lief was alone as he walked to the field.

'The mean tall boy suddenly came up to Lief. He grabbed him and turned him upside down. A crowd of students crowded around the two, laughing hysterically at Lief's peril.

A boy in the crowd said, "Hey, Ranesh!" to the mean boy, which made us know his name is Ranesh. "Look at him! I think he's trtying to get his inhaler. Take his inhaler away, Ranesh!"

Ranesh laughed and took the inhaler away from Lief, dropping the boy to the ground. Then Ranesh snapped the inhaler in half and threw it in the garbage, much to the delight of the students. Lief lay on the floor, gasping for breath. He knew he needed his inhaler to live and now it was gone. The crowd of students were all clapping Ranesh on the back and high-fiving him.

Lief groaned. "Please give me my inhaler. Please..." He pulled himself into a sitting position. He reached out his hands.

"Oh look, the baby wants his bottle," a girl laughed.

Lief turned to look at the girl. He gave her such a withering look that she stepped back and said nothing more.

Lief stood up, leaning against a wall. He would have to go tell a teacher. And soon. His breath was dying every second. He gasped for breath and started to move, using the wall as a support. The crowd of kids had dispersed, for there was a 20 minute break before soccer.

Lief walked down a corridor. He had no idea where he was going but he kept on going. Suddenly a tall man came out of a door. He looked at Lief and Lief groaned inwardly as he saw the man's angry face.

"What are you doing here, young man? Don't you know this is the-" he stopped as Lief fell to the ground. "Hey, are you the new student?"

He ran to Lief. "What's wrong?"

Lief managed to gasp, "Ranesh took and broke my inhaler."

A frown came on the man's face. "That big thug! I will have him suspended!" Then he helped Lief up. "Don't worry, we have emergency inhalers at the First Aid. Come with me."

The man led Lief to a dark room. A lady was sitting at her desk, writing on a piece of paper. She looked up, saw Lief and said, "Where is he hurt?"

The man shook his head. "He has asthma and needs an inhaler. His was...broken by...Ranesh," he said, emphasizing the last word.

The woman helped Lief sit down and got an inhaler. "Here, boy. Now take some deep breaths."

Lief took it gratefully and inhaled. After a few moments, he began to feel better. The woman told him to keep it. She would call his guardians later and ask them to get another one for him. Then Lief had to go to soccer.

"Don't forget to take it easy!" the man called, as he left.

"Yeah, like I wanted Ranesh to come and break my stupid inhaler," Lief muttered under his breath, walking out to the field. He kicked a rock under his foot and gasped in surprise at what he heard next.

A girl's voice said, "Ow! You hurt me!"

Lief looked up and his jaw dropped. The most beautiful girl in the world was staring directly at him.

**Thanks for reading! Review and review if you dare and I will surely update! Thanks again! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is my first fanfic and I need practice..,just wanna know what you think. Bye---becca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI again! I hope this one is not as bad as the last one. And I'll proofread it this time, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Deltora. Obviously you can see that by the quality of this story. I am bad at writing and need practice. :D Enjoy if you can! **

Lief stared in amazement at the girl in front of him, his mouth wide open. She had to be the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had blond hair and blue eyes and a dazzling jaw of shining straight white teeth. He tried to pull himself together. The girl seemed angry and he knew why. He had just accidentally kicked a rock that had unfortunately hit her eye.

"What's your problem, you jerk!" the girl screeched, rubbing her eye furiously. She picked up the rock and was about to throw it at him, but lowered it and let it fall to the ground, eyeing him with her enchanting eyes that were putting a spell on Lief.

"I...I..." Lief trailed off. Then, before he could stop himself, he mumbled, "You're beautiful. Absolutely charming." He realized what he said right after that and began to curse himself inside while waiting for her reaction.

The girl let out an angry cry and chucked the rock at him. Lief dodged it and groaned inwardly as he heard someone's angry voice as the rock hit the person. Sadly, the rock had another victim.

He swung around and gasped when he saw Adriane rubbing her leg, which now had a bruise where the rock hit it. She yelled angrily at the pretty girl, "Hey, you! What was that for? What were you doing to Lief? What's your stupid problem?" She ran up to the two, her face red with anger.

"So many questions, so many stupid people," the girl muttered, still rubbing her eye. "And I am not called "you". My name is Alice!"

"Alice," Lief repeated dreamily aloud, thinking he wasn't actually saying this to the others. "I love you..."

Adriane glanced sharply at Lief and turned red. She was thinking desperately, _Lief! You like me, remember? Remember? Not Alice!!!_She instinctively picked up the rock and threw it blindly, still in her thoughts.

The rock landed on the ground, narrowly missing Alice's head. It broke in half on the ground, finished with its life.

"You love me, do you?" Alice asked, a strange smile on her face. "Well, you want to know something? I love you too."

Lief let out a shout of glee at this. He did a cartwheel instantly and whooped. "You do? I knew it! We were meant for each other!" He ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

Alice pushed him off in disgust. "Jeez, I wasn't for real, you disgusting bum! Can't you take a joke?" Then, turning with an air about her, she added, "Now, I must be off to soccer class. Have a good day." She walked off briskly.

Lief turned and looked at Adriane, who was angry. "Hey, Adriane, I uh...I got out of control there," he said sheepishly.

"You like her?" Adriane asked, starting to walk after Alice. "Well, that's what I thought. You _never_ would like _me_. Oh no, I'm _Adriane. _The weirdo girl with red hair. Oh no, _Adriane's _not pretty, so everyone run away from her. Let's all go to Alice, because she's pretty. Even though she's rude and mean, let's go to her anyway! Because she's not Adriane!" Adriane flounched off without another word.

"Wait!" Lief cried out. "Wait, Adriane, I...come on, wait!"

Adriane turned. "Lief," she said darkly, "I thought you were better than them. But no, you're just as cruel as Ranesh." With that she left, not looking back.

Lief watched her walk away and then followed slowly. "Well, Alice _is_ pretty," he muttered in defense for himself.

Lief walked down to the field where everyone was gathered around a tall man, who was obviously the soccer coach.

"Well, how was summer, everyone?" the coach asked. "Most of you old-timers know me, old Coach Stevens. And for you new-timers, well...I'm Coach Stevens, the soccer coach!" He paused here, as if waiting for someone to ask a question. Then, after a silence, he said, "Well, the first thing to do is get a soccer captain. So we're going to have a game. During the game I will check each of your abilities and decide who is soccer captain by seeing who has the most talent." He paused again. "Well, let's split up and get into teams!" 

A little while later, Lief was standing in the middle of the field. Apparently he had been positioned for trying to get the ball into the goal. He stared absent-mindedly at Alice, who was defense for the other team. She and Adriane, who was on Lief's team, were having an argument. Suddenly Lief heard someone yellilng his name.

"Lief! The ball! Its coming!" a girl screamed at him. Lief spinned around, saw a soccer ball coming and began to run after it. Alice saw this and began to run for it too. Soon they became neck to neck. Lief felt a powerful urge to let Alice go get it and stop. But suddenly he felt a surge of energy and ran past Alice and kicked the ball. It went into the goal!

The coach clapped and so did Lief's team, with the exception of Adriane. "4 to 4, tie game!" Coach Stevens yelled, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Lief couldn't help grinning as teammates came to congrautlate him. He looked at Alice, who was looking quite angry with her arms crossed. A few girls next to her were trying to console her, obviously her friends.

"It's OK, Alice, that boy's stupid anyway," one of the girls said. "He's just a freak."

Alice ignored her friend and walked to Lief. "Hey, you little brat, what's your problem?" she snarled angrily.

"What do you mean?" Lief asked, stricken. "I was just going for the ball. You have a problem with people trying to kick balls?"

"Just stop ruining my life!" Alice screeched. She stepped on his foot and left him gritting his teeth angrily.

The game went uphill for Lief after that. He kept on scoring goals. Unfortunately, the other team was boiling with anger, especially Alice.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT?" the goalie for the other team screamed at Lief, stamping her foot as the ball went in once more.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" a boy on Lief's team yelled back, laughing.

Finally, a little while later, the coach blew his whistle. "Game over! Score: 25 - 12!!" Everyone crowded around Coach Stevens, eager to find out who was the soccer captain.

"Well, you all played very well," Coach Stevens began, "but there was one of you who showed special talent. This person had excellent leadership, had very good sportsmanship and of course, was good with the ball. This person is...LIEF!"

Lief felt his face burn red. He hid behind a tall girl, not wanting to be seen. He knew that a lot of people had wanted to be soccer captain and were probably mad at him.

"Well done!" Coach Stevens said, clapping his hands. Then he said, "Well, that being done, we will have practice tomorrow at 3:00. Good job, everyone and especially well done, Lief. Now, class is dismissed!"

Lief headed back to the changing rooms. He froze, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gasped at who it was...Ranesh.

"What do you want now?" Lief muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ranesh asked. "Oh, I was just going to congratulate you...but if you're going to be such a jerk about it..." He pounded his fist into his hand, smiling evily.

"Please, no!" Lief cried out. "What do you have to be a jerk about all the time? You suck!"

"Hey, what's up, Ranesh?" asked a voice. It was Alice's. She was walking with her friends.

Ranesh turned red on the face. "Hi, Alice. Nothing...I wasn't doing anything..."

Alice raised her eyebrows when she saw Lief. She looked back at ranesh. "Ranesh, we're you trying to _fight _Lief?" she asked, slowly shaking her head.

"Uh..." Ranesh trailed off, looking at Alice's skirt which seemed to be to him beautiful. "I...uh...your outfit is beautiful."

Alice's friends let out fits of giggles. Alice rolled her eyes. "Ranesh, you're weird!"

"Uh...yeah, but your skirt isn't," Ranesh said, his eyes fixed on her skirt. "I uh...can I...are you...are you using that skirt?"

This time Alice turned angry. She said angrily before flouncing away, "You _are _weird. You're such a freak. And pick on people your own size for once!" Then she walked off.

Lief couldn't get the silly grin off his face that he had ever since the confront with Ranesh and Alice in the morning. He couldn't help but feel that Alice liked him. He looked dreamily up to the ceiling and said happily, "I'm in love."

During a study hall, the teacher came in and told the class something.

"Students, I suppose you must've noticed that Adriane is missing from her seat," the teacher began. Everyone looked surprised, looked at Adriane's seat, saw she wasn't there and finally looked back at the teacher.

"Adriane has been..." the teacher paused dramatically here, "expelled from the school. She has been caught...in the girl's bathroom...vandalizing the mirrors...beating up repeatedly three little girls and breaking toilets." This caused a series of laughter from almost all of the students.

Lief gasped in shock. Then, remembering that he didn't like Adriane anymore, shrugged and listened for more.

"She told the principal that apparently she was doing this because 'That stupid boy sucks and is a weirdo'. We tried to question her more about it, but she then broke the principal's window with a stapler, while in his office. Fortunately, this school shall have no more of that girl."

"Boring," Ranesh called out. "We knew she was bound to be expelled sooner or later. Get on with it!"

"Detention, Ranesh," the teacher said smoothly. "Now, back to study, everyone!" She walked briskly to the door, shut it, went back to her desk and sat down again, filing her fingernails.

Lief glanced around the room and saw Alice with her hand raised.

The teacher glanced up. "Yes, Alice? Can I help you?"

"Yes," Alice said. "In my science book it has a funny word in it. It's called 'Navibreds' and it makes no sense. What does it mean?"

"Navibreds?" the teacher asked doubtfully. "Give me that."

Alice walked up and gave her the book. The teacher read it over three times. She set it down with a confused look.

"Well?" Alice asked, expectantly. "What does it mean?"

The teacher shook her head, not saying anything. Then she finally said, "It...I've never heard of it before. And why is the sentence so strange? 'We are different from Navibreds'. What's that supposed to mean? It makes no sense! And in the middle of a passage about chemistry!" 

Suddenly the whole room began to scream as a green light came from the book and surrounded the whole room. Then the light shrank until it was only a circle of green, swirling and swirling. Then after a brief moment, a little man wearing a pointed hat popped out of a black hole in the green circle, making everyone scream again. Then the green light vanished, leaving the little man.

The man bowed down and took of his hat. "Greetings! Salutations!" he said smartly. He did a little cartwheel. "How's life?"

Then everyone began to scream again as the small man took out a wooden stick that had a yellow light illuminating from it.

Then the man screeched loudly, "NAVIBREEDS!"

Ha ha! I suck at this! Review please! Thanks! I only got one review for my last story...:( Thanks Ladylapislazuli !!! Your my only reader! THANKS!!! PLEASE PEOPLE, READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I'll update and not be like those jerks who never finish their stories! And I have a plan for what happens next! REVIEW AND REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Deltora Quest...obviously...duh. Whatever. Onto the story:

"Navibreeds?" some boy in the class asked incredulously. "Erm...um...you...are...um...weird...Josef." Then the boy began to roll on the floor laughing. A few more students joined him and began to laugh.

"What the..." Alice gasped. "Josef? Josef, why in the name of Aden would you do such a _stupid _thing? I mean, seriously!"

The teacher had a frown on her face, arms crossed. "Please explain to me what is going on, Alice."

"Um...Josef is trying to play a prank on you," Alice said. "And um...yeah."

Then the little man began to laugh as he took of his disguise. He was really just a boy in the class.

"Not funny, Josef," the teacher said sternly. "Detention the whole week for you. That should teach you a lesson!"

"But teacher, I was forced to do this," Josef said, putting on an innocent face.

"Oh, really?" the teacher said. "Well then, who made you do it?"

"Erm...I can't tell you because the person said that the person would hurt me if I told you," Josef said sheepishly, looking down.

"Sorry, Josef, but I'm not taking it," the teacher said, shaking her head. "Now sit down at your seat unless you would like more detention for lying and disobeying me."

"Wait, but how did he make that green thing?" a boy asked.

"Never mind how," the teacher said. "Josef, sit down!"

"But teacher, I'll tell you who made me do it," he replied. "Alice did."

Alice let out an angry cry and jumped up. "He's a liar!" she said defiantly.

"She's a Mary-Sue!" Josef snarled back.

"Oh, that's it!" Alice screamed. She tackled him and they were both on the floor, kicking and cursing at each other.

"Know-it-all!" Josef yelled.

"Trouble-maker!" Alice yelled back.

"Stop it!" the teacher shouted. She pulled Josef away from Alice, who had tears streaming down her face. "Detention for both of you, the whole week! Now sit down and do not talk!"

Lief walked out of the school gates, at the end of the day. School was finally over. The rest of the day had gone fairly well. Unfortunately for Alice, everywhere she went people thought she had made the prank. For the rest of the day, she didn't have the "Men charm" that she usually put over all the boys. Most of them laughed at her.

Lief walked out the gates and stood at the parking lot where the parents came to pick up their kids. He saw Alice walking in his direction, her face down, as if she was trying not to be seen. Alice accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it!" Lief said. "Maybe it would do help for you if you looked up so you could see where you're walking!"

"Maybe it would do good for you if you would shut up for once!" Alice snarled. "Oh and by the way, I _was _going to give you a little bit of advice on something just now, but since you're being _such _a jerk, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Wait, what is it you were going to tell me?" Lief asked, curiousity getting the better of him. "Come on, tell me!"

Alice blushed a little. "Actually, I wasn't going to tell you anything. Whatever, later then." Her parents car came up and she went in and was soon out of sight.

It was just about to rain when Jasmine's red car came up. Lief hopped in to the passenger's seat, shutting the door behind him. He set his backpack down in the back seat and put his seatbelt on.

"Hi Lief," Jasmine said, bending over to kiss him on the forehead. "How was school?"

"Um...good," Lief said, thinking that it was anything but good.

"Did you learn anything?" Jasmine asked, starting to drive.

"Er...yeah," Lief said. "Are we going home?"

"No," Jasmine said. "We're going to Dr. Robins for a check-up."

"What? Why today?" Lief asked. Dr. Robins was his doctor for his asthma.

"Because I said so," Jasmine said. "Now why don't you do your homework right now. It will be a long drive."

Lief sighed and took out a physics book and began to read, but found it pointless when he kept on reading the same sentence over and over again. He shut the book and put it back in his bag. Then he resigned to staring out the window and daydreaming. He almost kicked himself when he began to think about Alice, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, did you finish your homework that fast?" Jasmine asked.

"Erm...well, I...uh...no," Lief said sheepishly. "I kinda...I sort of...uh...forgot," he finished lamely.

Jasmine laughed. "Do you want help with it when we get home?"

"Uh...I guess," Lief said as they parked into a space. He opened the door and got out and began to walk into the building.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Lief," Jasmine said. "Barda had to pick up your inhaler. The man there said that it broke and we had to get it repaired. Here it is." She handed Lief his inhaler, which was looking brand new.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," Lief said. They walked into the doctor's office. A little while later Lief got called in, and Jasmine went with him to a small office.

"Oh, hello, Lief," Dr. Robins said, glancing up at him. "Have a seat, Jasmine."

A little while later, the doctor began to do some tests on Lief's lungs. She had him blow into a tube and then she got some x-rays. Then she went away to get the results printed out.

Soon, she came back. Dr. Robins was grinning from ear to ear. She was laughing madly and waving the results in Jasmine's face.

"Calm down, calm down!" Jasmine laughed. "What is it? What's wrong? Is his asthma worse?" Jasmine put a protective hand on Lief's shoulder.

"No, no!" Dr. Robins said. "It's...this is amazing! You won't believe it!"

"WHAT?" Jasmine said impatiently.

"His asthma...it's gone!" Dr. Robins said gleefully. She waved the papers in the air again. "His asthma is gone! Lief's asthma is gone!"

"_Gone?" _ Jasmine asked disbelievingly.

"_Gone?" _Lief asked, even more doubtfully.

"Gone!" Dr. Robins cheered. "Gone, gone, gone, GONE!" She grabbed his inhaler which he had been holding and snapped it in two. She even went as far as to do a little dance.

"Gone!" Jasmine repeated. She looked at Lief. "Your asthma is gone! GONE!" 

"Would you stop saying gone!" Lief said, grinning anyway.

"GONE!" Jasmine said gleefully. "GONE!"

"Alright, it's great, but you can stop saying gone over and over again," Lief said, smiling.

"GONE!" Dr. Robins and Jasmine said together.

**Hee hee. Well that was the stupidest ending in the world, but yay for Lief. I had to get rid of that asthma thing somehow...well anyway it sucked as usual but that's just me. please review even if you have bad comments because they help too! actually i'm going to update it anyway even if nobody reviews. Well, g2g! review maybe? Bye! thanks for reading! bye bye for real now! BYEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW I REALLY DO SUCK AT WRITING IF NOBODY WILL LEAVE A REVIEW! I only got one...and thanks to that person for reviewing! A very nice review, too! But as I said, I will update and update even if nobody will review, because I am in the making of a real plot now. **By the way, Ranesh's last name is Kingsley.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alice said, shaking her head. "So you're trying to tell me that somehow, at your doctor's appointment, you suddenly _lost_ your asthma? I'm just not taking it, okay?"

"Okay then," Lief said. "But its true. I don't have my inhaler with me. See?" he said, revealilng his empty pockets. "Convinced?"

Alice stared at him for a few moments, and then walked off. Lief heard her muttering, "Weirdo." He shrugged and walked on, accidentally bumping into Ranesh.

"Crap," Lief muttered. "It's you."

"Language," Ranesh said smoothly. "Gimme your inhaler."

"I don't have one anymore," Lief said calmly. "I don't have asthma anymore. I lost it."

"Yeah right," Ranesh sneered. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Whatever. I'm off to my girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Lief asked curiously.

A boy nearby said quickly, "Alice. He's gonna ask her out."

"What?" Lief gaped. "Alice? But...but...she likes him?"

"Probably," the boy shrugged. "We'll have to see."

A little later, Lief was sitting in history class, doodling the initals A.L. on a scrap of paper. He had recently found out that Alice's last name was Lovegood. He made a heart and attatched to it the initials L.R. His last name was Riddle.

"Attention class, we will be studying from page 27 today," the teacher said. "Proceed to the page immediately."

"And what if I don't feel like doing that?" Ranesh called out.

"Quiet!" the teacher barked. "Kingsley (Remember, Ranesh's last name is Kingsley), you should know that already. Haven't you been to detention with me? Perhaps detention today would work out. Come to my office at 5:00 today."

"You're so cruel!" Alice said. "He just wanted to ask a question and you put him in detention!" She flashed a smile at Ranesh, who grinned stupidly.

At the end of class, Ranesh cornered Alice as she was talking with her friends. Lief was present and watched the scene.

"Hey, Alice," Ranesh said, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hi Ranesh," Alice said, smiling at him.

"Er..." Ranesh looked at the ground. "Well...the school dance is coming up, you know."

Alice's friends suddenly looked at each other and began to giggle loudly. Alice ignored them.

"Yeah," Alice said. "So?"

"Well...um...I just wanted to know if maybe...you wanted to go out with me?" Ranesh gasped.

Alice turned red. "Uh...Ranesh...I'm really sorry but...but..." she looked around the room. For some reason her eyes fell on Lief and still staring at him, she said, "I'm going with someone else."

"Huh?" Ranesh said stupidly. "But you...you smiled at me at history class..." Some boys around him began to laugh as loudly as Alice's friends were giggling.

"And smiling means that I'm going out with you?" Alice snapped. "NO! IT DOESN'T! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she yelled. She slapped him harshly in the face and walked off briskly, not looking back. Her friends followed, giggling helplessly.

As they walked on, Alice finally stopped and turned scathingly upon her friends. "SHUT UP! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She shoved them away and ran.

A boy nearby whistled and said, "Phew! That girl's got some temper, there. She may have good looks, but I'm not sure if I want her."

Ranesh, walking glumly by, said as he rubbed his swelling face, "She's mean."

"No kidding," a kid said. "A year ago she said she was going to go out with me and then I was in my suit and all dressed up and she told me she was going out with another kid."

"Harsh, man," Ranesh said, patting him on the back.

"You disgust me," a girl said, staring at them.

Lief shook his head and walked past them. What was all this about love? Suddenly Lief heard Alice's voice behind him.

"Lief? Can I talk to you?" Alice asked.

Lief turned and saw her sitting in a corner, with a tear-streaked face. He shrugged and walked over. "What do you want?"

"I er...um..." Alice was blushing furiously. "Never mind!"

"O...kay then," Lief said. "You are erm...uh...weird."

"You're rude!" Alice shot back.

"Mary-sueish girl!" Lief yelled.

"Freaky freak!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"What is the meaning of this?" broke in someone's voice. A tall man with broad shoulders pulled apart the fighting teenagers.

"She started it!" Lief said angrily.

"He's a good for nothing liar!" Alice retorted.

"Liar!" Lief said.

"STOP IT!" the man yelled. "Detention for both of you, 5:00, my office. I'll see you there!"

Alice stared murderiously at Lief. "Damn you," she cursed.

"What did you want to tell me, anyway?" Lief asked.

"I was going to ask you to tell Ranesh that I was sorry," Alice said.

Lief felt fury take over him once more. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, YOUR MESSENGER BOY?" he yelled. "DO YOUR OWN DIRTY BUSINESS!"

With that he ran away, leaving the crying Alice alone once more.

Soon 5:00 came. Lief grudgingly trudged to the office. He opened the door and reluctantly stepped in, to find Alice sitting on top of a desk and sobbing. The teacher was not in the room yet.

"What's your problem?" Lief asked.

Alice looked up and saw Lief. "None of your business!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Lief said. "That's all you do. Cry, cry and cry. Oh and I forgot to mention, you also bully."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alice screamed.

"Why?" Lief asked. "It's not like your going to shut up either, the way you bawl."

"Look!" Alice said finally. "Ranesh asked Marissa, my friend out. She's going with him. And I'm NOT!"

"Er...okay," Lief said. "Erm...this concerns me...how?"

"Your stupidity amazes me," Alice said. "I told you that because you asked. Do you see how that works?" Her voice was cracking with annoyance.

"I have a small question," Lief said. "On a scale of 1 to 10, exactly how much are you annoyed with me right now?" He was having fun.

"Stop," Alice sobbed. "Please, leave me be!"

"I can't," Lief said. "It's not in my range of intelligence to do so."

"The whole world is against me!" Alice cried.

"The whole world loves me," Lief grinned.

"I hate your guts," Alice yelled at Lief.

"I love your dress," Lief said calmly.

"DAMN YOU!" Alice screeched.

"Language, little one," Lief said.

"Don't you _dare_ call me 'little one'" Alice hissed.

"Don't you dare not shut up?" Lief inquired lazily, sitting in a chair.

"You're not making sense," Alice sighed. She looked out the window. "I wanted to go out with Ranesh."

"I wanted to go out with you," Lief replied.

Alice brightened up. "Can we?"

Lief was surprised. "Uh...sure!" The prospect of going out with the most beautiful girl in the school was quite nice.

"Yay!" Alice jumped up and kissed Lief on the cheek. "My new boyfriend!'

"Yeah," Lief said. He was grinning happily. "And Ranesh just gets that stupid pony-tailed Marissa. I get the jackpot!"

Alice frowned. "I don't like being referred to as 'jackpot', Lief."

Just then the door opened and the teacher came in. He passed out instructions to them for cleaning the whole room and they set to the task, which was hard and boring and lame.

When they got to cleaning the counters, Lief saw cobwebs and dirt and slime on the lower part. The upper part of the counter looked much better.

"I'll clean the upper part, you clean the lower," Lief suggested slyly.

"No, I'm in a dress!" Alice protested.

"You're shorter than me," Lief replied.

"So? You're a boy," Alice said.

"Just do it," Lief said. He began to clean the upper part. Alice shoved him down on the floor and began on the upper part.

Lief got up and cleaned the other half of the upper counter, refusing to do the lower.

"Just do it!" Alice said angrily.

"No," Lief smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" she snarled.

"I don't know," Lief said. "Do you really want to go out with me?"

"Hem, hem!" the teacher called out. "Shan't you be cleaning? No talking!" He was sitting on his chair, feet up on his desk, eating popcorn and drinking soda.

Suddenly the door opened and Ranesh came in. He stared in surprise at the cleaning Alice and Lief, who were sharing the lower part of the counter.

"Ranesh, why are you late to detention?" the teacher said angrily.

"Well...I had to go to detention with another teacher," Ranesh said. "What should I do?"

"Help them," the teacher said.

Ranesh walked over to Lief and Alice and started helping.

"Who were you in detention with?" Alice asked Ranesh.

"Umbridge," Ranesh grumbled. "She made me do lines."

"You deserve it," Lief said.

"Shut up, Lief," Ranesh hissed. "You can't even get a girl to go out with you!"

"Actually, I can," Lief said.

Alice glared at Lief as if to tell him not to mention their date at the dance.

"Who is she?" Ranesh sneered. "Marilen Evans?"

"Not her," Lief said. Marilen Evans was a girl who the whole school thought crazy. "Someone else..."

"Some other weirdo?" Ranesh asked. "Is it that weird Adriane girl? Did she somehow get taken back into the school?"

"No," Lief said. "You've seen her recently."

"Don't tell me you asked Umbridge out," Ranesh said. "She's a teacher! She's...she's got warts all over and she's got frog eyes!"

"Not her," Lief said. "Her last name is Lovegood."

Alice let out a cough that sounded strangely like, "Shnumuck up!"

"Liar," Ranesh said.

"Not the first time I've been called a liar," Lief said, scrubbing hard at a permanent dent on a desk.

"No talking!" the teacher called out again.

"Did you seriously say yes?" Ranesh asked Alice.

"Of course I did," Alice smiled sweetly. "And you are with...Marissa, aren't you? Isn't that sweet, Lief? He's with Marissa!"

"Uh...yeah," Lief said distractedly, looking at a flower laced on Alice's dress. "Marissa. Isn't she sweet?" He groaned inwardly as he realized what he just said.

"What?" Alice screamed so loudly that the teacher jumped up in his chair, barked "Back to work!" and fell back into his chair again, snoring loudly.

Ranesh took advantage of Lief's stupidity. "Hey Lief, if you'd rather go with Marissa, since you think she's so _sweet_, I'll go with Alice. It's fine with me."

"You know, Ranesh, that's a bright idea," Alice said. "I think I'd rather go with you, actually."

"Make up your mind," Lief muttered.

"Shut up your mind forever," Alice shot back. She slapped him with her filthy rag.

"Uh-oh," Ranesh said. "I've gotta tell Marissa the bad news. She has to dance with a filthy idiot covered in slime." He and Alice burst out laughing.

"Well, I can call her and tell her," Alice said, taking out a pink cellphone.

"Hello?" Alice said. "Hi Marissa, I've got some bad news. We decided that I'm going out with Ranesh, and Lief - you know, that idiot - he's going out with you." She paused for a moment, listening to her friend scream at her. She nodded calmly. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah, I know he sucks. Well, he's the only guy left. Sorry, Marissa. Okay. Yeah. Bye." She shut the phone.

"Am I truly the only guy left?" Lief asked.

"Yeah," Alice said. "But there's one girl left, besides Marissa, who's with you. Marilen Evans." She snorted with laughter.

"Hey, I never met her before," Lief said. "Where is she?"

"Detention with Umbridge," Ranesh laughed. "She accidentally walked into Umbridge's plant and it fell everywhere."

"Yeah, that's something _Marilen _would do," Alice laughed.

Suddenly the teacher woke up. He stood up and said, "What are you doing in my office?"

"Uh...we're doing detention, remember?" Lief asked, holding up a rag.

"Get out!" the teacher yelled. "I'm done with you!"

Ranesh shrugged and got up and threw the rag in a cupboard. He waited for Alice and Lief. Then the three of them, relieved to be done, but one of them broken hearted, walked out of the room.

"Alice!" a girl said behind them. It was Marissa and she looked like she had been crying for hours. Her face was puffy.

"What is it, Marissa?" Alice sighed heavily.

"H-how c-could you...do this to me?" Marissa sobbed.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," Alice said, laughing.

"Y-yes he is! Look at him! He's freaky!" Marissa wailed. "Alice, you're my friend!"

Ranesh stepped away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alice. Bye!" He picked up his backpack from his locker and ran off.

"What is it in Ranesh that you see?" Lief asked Marissa. "Good looks? Charm?"

Marissa looked at him disgustedly and stepped forward ominously. Then she gave him the traditional slap.

"Oh come _on,_" Alice said. "I'm leaving! Bye!" She in turn took her backpack and went off.

"Er...yeah," Lief said. "Bye then!" He picked up his things and walked away from the sobbing Marissa.

Lief went out of the building and found Barda's car. He got into the front seat and snapped the door shut behind him.

"Hi Lief," Barda said.

"Hi Barda," Lief said, forcing a smile.

"Hi Lief," a girl's voice said behind them. Lief turned to the back seat.

A girl was sitting there, reading a magazine called _The Fibbler_ upside down. She had blond hair and dreamy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Lief asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Marilen Evans," the girl said. "We go to school together. Didn't you notice me before?"

Lief was flabbergasted. He looked back at Barda. "What's she doing here?"

"Didn't she tell you at school?" Barda asked, smiling.

"What?" Lief cried out desperately.

Barda said, "We've adopted her."

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Yay. Another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank my reviewers, Rolling Bubble and the Lord of the Phoenix. You are both Harry Potter fans, so I've added in Harry Potter stuff...if you've noticed. Think back...remember what Lily's last name was? Evans! And Marilen is sorta like Luna Lovegood. And of course, you may have noticed other stuff like Harry Potter. Well, review and review please! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people who read this fanfic! And I'm really sorry for not updating fast...I was out of town. I have a laptop, so I could've updated, but I was too busy. Sorry! Thanks again to Rolling Bubbles and Lord of the Phoenix! Love your names, by the way! I hope you're reading this! Well, here we go! oh, by the way: MUST READ THIS: It would be good to have read the Harry Potter series, because there's a lot of HP stuff in this fanfic! Well, enjoy!**

"What the bloody hell!" Lief said angrily. "When did this happen?"

"Didn't we tell you? We like to adopt children," Barda said calmly, laughing at Lief's face. "You were adopted, you know."

"Er...who was _she_ living with before?" Lief asked.

"You're not very nice, are you?" Marilen said, looking at Lief. "I lived with an old man, but he died. So now I live with you!" she added cheerfully.

"Why did you have to adopt her?" Lief said. "_Why_? No, really, WHY?" he yelled at Barda, who had just clapped his hands over his ears.

"Really, Lief, you don't have to yell," Barda replied. "And we adopted her because she's very pretty, gentle, nice and smart."

"She's none of that," Lief muttered. putting his seat belt on. "Let's just go home."

Barda began to drive. "You're going to have to control that attitude of yours, Lief."

"Make me," Lief snapped.

"I'm sorry," Marilen said.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT?" Lief yelled at her.

"Lief, that's very discourteous for a gentleman like you," Barda said.

Lief didn't reply; he stared gloomily out the window. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Refraining from yelling, Lief slowly turned around. "What do you want, Evans?"

"You not to call me by my last name," Marilen said. "Also, why?"

"What do you mean?" Lief asked politely, though yelling inside.

"I mean, why does the sky fly? And why would a bird ever want to swim?"

"What will make you shut up?" Lief asked.

"You to answer the unseeing eye's question," Marilen said.

"What the hell!" Lief said. He punched the car seat to relieve his anger. "SHUT UP!"

"You to must be having a lot of fun with each other," Barda said, looking at the two passengers in the back seat. "What game are you playing?"

"Who can yell the loudest," Marilen said brightly. She looked at Lief. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled, very loudly. "How did I do?"

Shaking with rage, Lief said sarcastically, "I didn't hear it."

Lief regretted saying this, when Marilen said, "Oh, you didn't? Well then, here we GO AGAIN! LIEF, HI! IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"SHUT UP!" Lief yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marilen said. "Hey, this is fun!"

"NO IT IS NOT!" Lief yelled. "Barda, make her - SHUT UP!" he added, as Barda chuckled in delight.

"You'll lose your voice," Marilen said, putting a hand on his arm and stroking him gently.

Lief jerked away from her. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Yeah, okay," Marilen said. "Do you like to read, by the way?"

"Sure," Lief muttered. "Why?'

"Have you read any of the Harry Potter books? They're really good," Marilen said. "Uncle Eddie - that's what I called my old guardian who died - he bought me all of the books."

"That's great," Lief mutttered. "Yeah, I read the first one, but none of the others."

"What? Why not?" Marilen cried out. "Did you know that Harry's mother is named Lily Evans? That's _my_ last name!"

"Yes, well, guess what my last name is?" Lief said.

"Riddle, yeah, I know!" Marilen said excitedly. "You're You-Know-Who!"

"You mean _Voldemort_," Lief said. "Come on, Marilen, it's not like this is the wizard world."

"Yes, but we _are_ wizards and witches," Marilen said.

"No we're not," Lief snorted.

"You're You-Know-Who!" Marilen said happily. "And I'm in love with Voldemort..."

"No, you're not," Lief said.

"Who are you in love with?" Marilen said dreamily.

"A mixture of a Neville's crazy mom and a bit of a Luna, who's a bit like you, and you're like Lily, and yeah," Lief said, laughing in spite of himself.

"Did you watch the movies?" Marilen inquired. "Because you know an awful lot about Harry Potter for someone who only read the first book."

"Actually, I lied," Lief said. "Sorry."

"How _could_ you?" Marilen said dramatically. And, to touch it off, she added a slap on Lief.

"Ow!" Lief said. "Don't do that!"

"You're in love with Alice Lovegood?" Marilen said. "Yes, all the boys do that. Little do they know, her real name is Fleur Delacour, and she's part veela..."

"Yeah, right," Lief muttered.

"And she's already married," Marilen added. "That's why she won't go with anyone to the dance. Mark my words, she'll reject Ranesh too. And she won't go with anyone. Mark my words, everybody who sounds like a Harry Potter person, _is_ a Harry Potter person."

"Yeah, right," Lief said again. But for some reason, he felt like Marilen might be right. Shaking it out of his head, he looked back at Marilen and began to talk again.

"I can't believe it," Lief murmured. "I just can't. You really _are_ Fleur."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. "Look, have you been listening to Marilen Evans?"

It was the next day, and Lief had been dumbfounded to find that Alice had decided to not go to the dance with Ranesh, or any boy. After that, Ranesh had taken Marietta from Lief. Now Lief was left dance-partner-less. It was lunch time, and he was sitting with Alice, Marilen, Ranesh and Marietta.

"I'm here, you know," Marilen said. "And you are Fleur, I know it. And I'm Luna Lovegood..."

"Quit stealing my last name!" Alice snapped, taking a bite out of her egg sandwich. Suddenly her cellphone rang. She opened it. "Hello?"

"Bill?" Alice said. "Oh, Bill, it's really not the time...I'm at that school...oh crap, they can hear me! Bill, I've got to go! Oh, I really need my wand! Sorry, Bill! I'm at the school! Crap, now I've got to modify their memories...Bye, sweetie pie! I'll talk to you later!" Alice closed the cellphone and looked at everyone, who was staring at Marilen, who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Living proof, of the truth," Marilen said.

Suddenly the cafetaria doors opened. A man with a ponytail came in, holdin out a wand. He saw Alice, who was standing up.

"Thank goodness, you're okay, Fleur, darling!" the man said.

"Bill! These are kids!" Alice said frightenedly. "They're no wizards or witches!'

"Yes, they are wizards and witches," Bill said. "They just don't know it. Look, I Disapparated as quickly as I could. We've got to round up the kids and take them to Hogwarts." Bill waved his wand around, and before the crowd of students appeared a giant statue of an ugly toad.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" a girl screeched. She fainted, and her friend had to catch her so she didn't hit the ground.

"HARRY POTTER ROCKS!" a girl screamed.

"WOOOOOOOOO! Its a Portkey!" a boy yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'm Kingsley!" Ranesh shouted.

"Luna Lovegood!" Marilen called out.

"Viktor Krumm!" a boy called out, who had the name Ron Krumm.

Slowly, one by one, everyone had called out who they really were, except for Lief. The wizards Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, had not given their identity yet.

"Wait!" a boy who was Dean Thomas, called out. "Where's Voldie? And Harry Potter?"

"Here," Lief called out hollowly. "I guess, I mean. I'm Tom Riddle."

A girl named Parvati Patil screamed. "Aghhhhhhhh! He'll kill us all!"

Fred and George Weasley, previously called Scabbers and Crookshanks Weasley, both yelled, "He's not a Gryffindor! RUN!"

"Wait!" Bill yelled over the noise. "He's not You-Know-Who! There was something wrong with his name! No, he's...he's..." Bill frowned. "I don't know...let me see..." He waved his wand at Lief.

Lief felt a strange sensation go over him. "Harry Potter!" he called out automatically.

"So there it is," Bill said. "And You-Know-Who...where is he?"

Padma Patil called out, "Mr. Bill Weasley? What's going on? What's going to happen? How? Why?"

"I don't know!" Bill said. "Dumbledore will figure it all out..."

"Dumbledore's dead!" a kid called. **(Author's Note in the middle of the chapter: I hope you have read the sixth book already, cuz this just spoiled it. Yes, Dumbledore dies. And yes, I hope you already have read the sixth book, which came out a long time ago. If you haven't, you're no Harry Potter fan. Er...that wasn't an insult. Uh oh...back to the story!)**

"No, he's not!" Bill said. "I'll explain it all later. Just for now know, those crazy books that the Muggles put out...they're innacurate. Some things are wrong, like the part in the book you call 'The Halfblood Prince' where it says that Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape."

A kid raised his hand.

"What is it, Seamus Finnigan?" Bill asked. "You don't have to raise your hand."

"Why did you and Fleur get together?" the kid asked. "I'd have liked it to be me, Percy, who married her."

"Yeah well, shut your mouth, you idiot," Bill said. "And yes, that's how I talk to my stupid and ignorant brothers."

The kid who was Ron Weasley said, "Do you talk to me like that, Bill?"

"Of course not," Bill said. "Okay, into formation! I want a single file line, now!"

Lief walked dazedly into the line. He kept on thinking, _Harry Potter...Harry Potter..._

...Lief woke up and began to scream. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHH!!!!! AGHHHH!!!!!! AGHHHHH!!!!!!"

**Well, well, well! That was odd. Ooh, I have a really good plot! But I can't write it without reviews...you better review and review right about NOW, or otherwise you won't get to know. No, seriously, I won't write anymore if I get no reviews. And I don't want any crappy reviews where you tell me, GOOD JOB! or BAD JOB! I want you to tell me how it really is, good or bad, I don't care. I just want to know what you think. Like, did I put in to much yelling or what? Ha ha. Well, please do review...it's for the cause! Make your reviews like LadyLapizlazuili's, or Lord of the Phoenix's, or Rolling Bubble's. Thank you and have a great day! (Or night or afternoon or whatever). Wow, I like talking to readers. Better shut up now...10...9...ah whatever. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Stupid Chapter

**Thanks to all the people who read this fanfic! And I'm really sorry for not updating fast...I was out of town. I have a laptop, so I could've updated, but I was too busy. Sorry! Thanks again to Rolling Bubbles and Lord of the Phoenix! Love your names, by the way! I hope you're reading this! Well, here we go! oh, by the way: MUST READ THIS: It would be good to have read the Harry Potter series, because there's a lot of HP stuff in this fanfic! Well, enjoy!**

"What the bloody hell!" Lief said angrily. "When did this happen?"

"Didn't we tell you? We like to adopt children," Barda said calmly, laughing at Lief's face. "You were adopted, you know."

"Er...who was _she_ living with before?" Lief asked.

"You're not very nice, are you?" Marilen said, looking at Lief. "I lived with an old man, but he died. So now I live with you!" she added cheerfully.

"Why did you have to adopt her?" Lief said. "_Why_? No, really, WHY?" he yelled at Barda, who had just clapped his hands over his ears.

"Really, Lief, you don't have to yell," Barda replied. "And we adopted her because she's very pretty, gentle, nice and smart."

"She's none of that," Lief muttered. putting his seat belt on. "Let's just go home."

Barda began to drive. "You're going to have to control that attitude of yours, Lief."

"Make me," Lief snapped.

"I'm sorry," Marilen said.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT?" Lief yelled at her.

"Lief, that's very discourteous for a gentleman like you," Barda said.

Lief didn't reply; he stared gloomily out the window. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Refraining from yelling, Lief slowly turned around. "What do you want, Evans?"

"You not to call me by my last name," Marilen said. "Also, why?"

"What do you mean?" Lief asked politely, though yelling inside.

"I mean, why does the sky fly? And why would a bird ever want to swim?"

"What will make you shut up?" Lief asked.

"You to answer the unseeing eye's question," Marilen said.

"What the hell!" Lief said. He punched the car seat to relieve his anger. "SHUT UP!"

"You to must be having a lot of fun with each other," Barda said, looking at the two passengers in the back seat. "What game are you playing?"

"Who can yell the loudest," Marilen said brightly. She looked at Lief. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled, very loudly. "How did I do?"

Shaking with rage, Lief said sarcastically, "I didn't hear it."

Lief regretted saying this, when Marilen said, "Oh, you didn't? Well then, here we GO AGAIN! LIEF, HI! IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"SHUT UP!" Lief yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marilen said. "Hey, this is fun!"

"NO IT IS NOT!" Lief yelled. "Barda, make her - SHUT UP!" he added, as Barda chuckled in delight.

"You'll lose your voice," Marilen said, putting a hand on his arm and stroking him gently.

Lief jerked away from her. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Yeah, okay," Marilen said. "Do you like to read, by the way?"

"Sure," Lief muttered. "Why?'

"Have you read any of the Harry Potter books? They're really good," Marilen said. "Uncle Eddie - that's what I called my old guardian who died - he bought me all of the books."

"That's great," Lief mutttered. "Yeah, I read the first one, but none of the others."

"What? Why not?" Marilen cried out. "Did you know that Harry's mother is named Lily Evans? That's _my_ last name!"

"Yes, well, guess what my last name is?" Lief said.

"Riddle, yeah, I know!" Marilen said excitedly. "You're You-Know-Who!"

"You mean _Voldemort_," Lief said. "Come on, Marilen, it's not like this is the wizard world."

"Yes, but we _are_ wizards and witches," Marilen said.

"No we're not," Lief snorted.

"You're You-Know-Who!" Marilen said happily. "And I'm in love with Voldemort..."

"No, you're not," Lief said.

"Who are you in love with?" Marilen said dreamily.

"A mixture of a Neville's crazy mom and a bit of a Luna, who's a bit like you, and you're like Lily, and yeah," Lief said, laughing in spite of himself.

"Did you watch the movies?" Marilen inquired. "Because you know an awful lot about Harry Potter for someone who only read the first book."

"Actually, I lied," Lief said. "Sorry."

"How _could_ you?" Marilen said dramatically. And, to touch it off, she added a slap on Lief.

"Ow!" Lief said. "Don't do that!"

"You're in love with Alice Lovegood?" Marilen said. "Yes, all the boys do that. Little do they know, her real name is Fleur Delacour, and she's part veela..."

"Yeah, right," Lief muttered.

"And she's already married," Marilen added. "That's why she won't go with anyone to the dance. Mark my words, she'll reject Ranesh too. And she won't go with anyone. Mark my words, everybody who sounds like a Harry Potter person, _is_ a Harry Potter person."

"Yeah, right," Lief said again. But for some reason, he felt like Marilen might be right. Shaking it out of his head, he looked back at Marilen and began to talk again.

"I can't believe it," Lief murmured. "I just can't. You really _are_ Fleur."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. "Look, have you been listening to Marilen Evans?"

It was the next day, and Lief had been dumbfounded to find that Alice had decided to not go to the dance with Ranesh, or any boy. After that, Ranesh had taken Marietta from Lief. Now Lief was left dance-partner-less. It was lunch time, and he was sitting with Alice, Marilen, Ranesh and Marietta.

"I'm here, you know," Marilen said. "And you are Fleur, I know it. And I'm Luna Lovegood..."

"Quit stealing my last name!" Alice snapped, taking a bite out of her egg sandwich. Suddenly her cellphone rang. She opened it. "Hello?"

"Bill?" Alice said. "Oh, Bill, it's really not the time...I'm at that school...oh crap, they can hear me! Bill, I've got to go! Oh, I really need my wand! Sorry, Bill! I'm at the school! Crap, now I've got to modify their memories...Bye, sweetie pie! I'll talk to you later!" Alice closed the cellphone and looked at everyone, who was staring at Marilen, who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Living proof, of the truth," Marilen said.

Suddenly the cafetaria doors opened. A man with a ponytail came in, holdin out a wand. He saw Alice, who was standing up.

"Thank goodness, you're okay, Fleur, darling!" the man said.

"Bill! These are kids!" Alice said frightenedly. "They're no wizards or witches!'

"Yes, they are wizards and witches," Bill said. "They just don't know it. Look, I Disapparated as quickly as I could. We've got to round up the kids and take them to Hogwarts." Bill waved his wand around, and before the crowd of students appeared a giant statue of an ugly toad.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" a girl screeched. She fainted, and her friend had to catch her so she didn't hit the ground.

"HARRY POTTER ROCKS!" a girl screamed.

"WOOOOOOOOO! Its a Portkey!" a boy yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'm Kingsley!" Ranesh shouted.

"Luna Lovegood!" Marilen called out.

"Viktor Krumm!" a boy called out, who had the name Ron Krumm.

Slowly, one by one, everyone had called out who they really were, except for Lief. The wizards Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, had not given their identity yet.

"Wait!" a boy who was Dean Thomas, called out. "Where's Voldie? And Harry Potter?"

"Here," Lief called out hollowly. "I guess, I mean. I'm Tom Riddle."

A girl named Parvati Patil screamed. "Aghhhhhhhh! He'll kill us all!"

Fred and George Weasley, previously called Scabbers and Crookshanks Weasley, both yelled, "He's not a Gryffindor! RUN!"

"Wait!" Bill yelled over the noise. "He's not You-Know-Who! There was something wrong with his name! No, he's...he's..." Bill frowned. "I don't know...let me see..." He waved his wand at Lief.

Lief felt a strange sensation go over him. "Harry Potter!" he called out automatically.

"So there it is," Bill said. "And You-Know-Who...where is he?"

Padma Patil called out, "Mr. Bill Weasley? What's going on? What's going to happen? How? Why?"

"I don't know!" Bill said. "Dumbledore will figure it all out..."

"Dumbledore's dead!" a kid called. **(Author's Note in the middle of the chapter: I hope you have read the sixth book already, cuz this just spoiled it. Yes, Dumbledore dies. And yes, I hope you already have read the sixth book, which came out a long time ago. If you haven't, you're no Harry Potter fan. Er...that wasn't an insult. Uh oh...back to the story!)**

"No, he's not!" Bill said. "I'll explain it all later. Just for now know, those crazy books that the Muggles put out...they're innacurate. Some things are wrong, like the part in the book you call 'The Halfblood Prince' where it says that Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape."

A kid raised his hand.

"What is it, Seamus Finnigan?" Bill asked. "You don't have to raise your hand."

"Why did you and Fleur get together?" the kid asked. "I'd have liked it to be me, Percy, who married her."

"Yeah well, shut your mouth, you idiot," Bill said. "And yes, that's how I talk to my stupid and ignorant brothers."

The kid who was Ron Weasley said, "Do you talk to me like that, Bill?"

"Of course not," Bill said. "Okay, into formation! I want a single file line, now!"

Lief walked dazedly into the line. He kept on thinking, _Harry Potter...Harry Potter..._

...Lief woke up and began to scream. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHH!!!!! AGHHHH!!!!!! AGHHHHH!!!!!!"

**Well, well, well! That was odd. Ooh, I have a really good plot! But I can't write it without reviews...you better review and review right about NOW, or otherwise you won't get to know. No, seriously, I won't write anymore if I get no reviews. And I don't want any crappy reviews where you tell me, GOOD JOB! or BAD JOB! I want you to tell me how it really is, good or bad, I don't care. I just want to know what you think. Like, did I put in to much yelling or what? Ha ha. Well, please do review...it's for the cause! Make your reviews like LadyLapizlazuili's, or Lord of the Phoenix's, or Rolling Bubble's. Thank you and have a great day! (Or night or afternoon or whatever). Wow, I like talking to readers. Better shut up now...10...9...ah whatever. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely world of Deltora or anything affiliated with it, okay? Good. Let's continue! **

**A/N: I'm really REALLY sorry for not updating for such a long time! no flames, plz! I was really really STUCK. sorry! I think this shall be the last chapter because I'm really messed up with this 14-year-old Lief setting. sorry for any anger! sorrrrrrrrrrrry!**

"Wake up! Wake _up_, you crazy person!" someone was saying. "Man, are you some baby? Do I have to call Jasmine?"

Lief opened his eyes and jumped. Marilen Evans was standing in front of him, shaking him like mad.

"Get off of me! What the hell are you doing here?" Lief screamed.

"I'm your foster sister," Marilen said innocently.

"Call me Lief, call me stupid, call me anything, but _don't_ call me your sister!" he yelled, pushing her away from him.

"I didn't," Marilen replied happily. "I called myself your _foster _sister." She crossed her arms and beamed at him.

"Oh, and you feel all important now," Lief sneered.

Marilen's lips shook and she began to cry. "Jaaaaasmine! Lief is being meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" she wailed.

Footsteps came running, and Jasmine and Doom burst into the room.

"Lief! How could you?" Jasmine said, looking dumbfounded. "Why are you being mean to Marilen?"

"I can't begin to tell you how retarded she is," Lief replied.

"She _is_ fourteen," Doom muttered quietly. "14-year-olds don't really be cry-babys like this one." Lief grinned at Doom.

"_Jarred_!" Jasmine gasped. "How could you?" She ran to Marilen and cradled the girl in her arms. "Sorry, Marilen."

"He's a bully," Marilen whimpered.

"Doom, I expect you to say something!" Jasmine said.

"Uh...yeah, um...apologize for being rude, Lief!" Doom said, wagging his finger at Lief. "Go on your knees and beg for mercy!"

"_Do-oom!_" Jasmine threatened.

Shrugging, Doom said, "Jasmine, he's just acting as I would, so I can't really say anything." As her face was getting ready to blow up, he added, "Sorry, lady." He strolled out of the room, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Don't leave me with them!" Lief yelled, running to the door. But Jasmine barred it, her arms crossed, and a defiant expression on her face. Marilen copied her and stood in front of Jasmine, with a grim expression.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Jeez, what a bad morning already," he muttered. "Wait...did I dream it, or do I...do I still have asthma?"

"Of course not!" Jasmine said.

"And is Marilen actually Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter?" Lief asked anxiously.

Jasmine stared at him exasperatedly. "Lief, stop insulting Marilen!"

"Um...okay...did anything happen before I went to sleep last night?" Lief asked.

"You fell asleep in the car a little after you found out about Marilen," Barda said, coming into the door.

"You know what?" Doom said, also coming. "Let's be a happy family!"

Then they all began to sing a weird song about families coming together. They got in a circle, held hands, sang the song, became friends forever and the curtain fell down. The idiotic story was over.

**THE END**

**Aditional Author's Note: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. SORRY. **


End file.
